


come put your lips on mine and shut me up

by sevlgi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-30 01:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12643323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevlgi/pseuds/sevlgi
Summary: Wonwoo realised he liked boys after meeting Junhui in high school.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! i spent the last couple of hours writing this (piece of shit) and i should've been studying but i had the urge to
> 
> if you make it to the end, congrats! also, excuse any grammar mistakes because english is not my mother tongue and also any mistake in general, i wrote this quickly 
> 
> comments are highly appreciated!! (i even thought about writing a second part?? but i'm not sure so if you like it let me know please and maybe i'll write it)
> 
> btw sorry i fucked up the spacing between some paragraphs :(

Junhui and Wonwoo liked each other, they knew it and everybody else knew. The reason why they were not dating yet? Wonwoo's insecure ass. 

It was not his fault that he was scared as hell because of his lack of dating experience (was he really that ugly? He always thought of himself as at least cute). He had kissed a couple girls before, but he had never been with a guy before. He didn't even know he liked guys before he met Junhui in their last high school year. The boy was not in his class, so he didn't know about him until a couple of mutual friends introduced each other. Then they all started hanging out together, so he got to know him. Soonyoung and Jihoon would always tease him about his (supposed) crush on Junhui, but Wonwoo didn't think he actually liked Junhui more than as a friend. Like, how could someone not like him? He was perfect. He was always smiling and laughing at everything (even Wonwoo's dad jokes), he showed so much love for everyone and always tried to make sure his friends were okay. He was even one of the top students and great at sport. Also, Wonwoo found him as one of the most attractive and hot people he had ever seen. Just as everybody else did. 

''I think I might like boys. Maybe just Jun, I'm not sure yet'' Soonyoung looked at him with his eyes wide open, then snorted. 

''Yeah, everybody noticed how you look at him'' Wonwoo pinched his friend's arm lightly. ''Hey, don't do that again!'' Sooyoung placed his own hand in the spot where Wonwoo pinched him, a poor attempt at stopping Wonwoo, who pinched him once more. ''He likes you too.'' 

Wonwoo felt his cheeks warm, and looked away from his friend. ''How are you so sure? Is this one of your jokes again?''. Wonwoo would've thought Soonyoung was actually offended at the accusation if he hadn't known him for years. 

''No, he told me a couple days ago''. 

''He w-what?'' now Wonwoo felt even more embarrased. ''But,'' There he was, petty Soonyoung. ''since you're such an awful friend I won't tell you more details''. 

''Fine.'' Wonwoo turned his back to him, ignoring Soonyoung. It only lasted for a minute, then Soonyoung was facing him again. 

''Don't ignore me! You know I hate it'' this time it was Wonwoo who laughed, annoying his friend even more. 

It was always like this, they annoyed each other until one of them said some stupid thing they both laughed at. After that happened, Soonyoung told Wonwoo that Junhui told him and Jihoon about his crush a couple days ago after class. That should have made Wonwoo feel relieved, right? It didn't. He felt weird, he didn't know what he was supposed to do now. Tell Junhui himself? Wait until Junhui asked him out? Unluckily, Jihoon and Soonyoung had other plans for him. 

It was friday night, and the four of them went to Soonyoung's house to watch a movie and have dinner together as they always did. 

''Should we order pizza tonight?'' Junhui asked as he sat next to Wonwoo in the sofá. 

''Sure! Jihoon and I will order it '' Jihoon raised his eyebrows and looked at Soonyoung. 

''Doesn't it usually take just one person to order pizza?'' before he could say anything else, Soonyoung dragged him by the arm into the kitchen, leaving Wonwoo and Junhui alone in the living room. 

''Aren't they acting a little strange?'' Jun laughed lightly at their friends' weird behaviour. 

''Yeah, they must be up to something. I just hope it won't take them long to order the pizza'' Wonwoo tried to look calm, but he actually felt as if he was about to faint. He noticed Junhui got closer to him, the older's head resting on his own shoulder as he looked at the tv, although he seemed uninterested. 

''Hey, Wonwoo?'' 

''Yeah?'' 

''Soonyoung told you, didn't he?'' Now Wonwoo was going to faint for real. 

''I'm not sure I'm followin-'' Wonwoo's voice died as he saw Junhui looking up at him. 

''I didn't want you to know because now things will be weird between us. I shouldn't have told Soonyoung, he doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut.'' Junhui sounded shy, which he usually wasn't, and sorry. 

''It's okay. I like you too'' he was brave enough to look at Junhui while he spoke to him, but all his courage vanished as he saw Jun now facing him, a big smile on his face. That smile was the last thing he saw before he felt the older's lips on his. The kiss was sweet but short, but to Wonwoo it felt even shorter. 

''They said the pizza will be here in 30 minutOH MY GOD SORRY'' Soonyoung closed the door to the living room as soon as he opened it. Wonwoo heard Jihoon laughing behind it. 

The rest of the evening went surprisingly well, although Soonyoung was quieter than usual. Jihoon kept making fun of his plan to leave Wonwoo and Jun alone and how he ruined it in the best moment. Besides from that, they spent the night as any other. 

It got weird after that night. Wonwoo didn't know how to approach Junhui now. Were they a thing? Jun kissed him but it felt more like a peck, it wasn't a proper kiss. Still, Wonwoo was confused and insecure. He really wanted to talk to Jun and he hoped the older would ask him out, because he was too afraid of doing it himself. 

''Go talk to him, I'm tired of seeing you sulking'' Jihoon told Wonwoo when they were leaving their classroom, pointing at the direction where Jun was talking to one of his classmates. 

''But I-'' 

''Jesus, just go'' Jihoon pushed him and then went away, leaving Wonwoo alone and closer to Junhui, who just waved his classmate goodbye. Wonwoo felt like running away when their eyes met, but managed to stay calm and aproached Junhui. 

''Hey, wanna go home together?'' Junhui smiled at him as if the past week never existed, as if all their awkward attempts to talk to each other didn't happen. Wonwoo nodded, smiling shyly. 

They talked about their week, exams and how much homework that horrible teacher gave them. Wonwoo almost felt as if that night at Soonyoung's never happened, almost. Once they got to his house, he prepared himself to say goodbye to Junhui. 

''See you tomorrow'' 

''How about tonight?'' Wonwoo looked at him, trying to understand what the other just said. ''Maybe we could go somewhere nice to have dinner'' and there was Jun's fucking smile again. 

''Like, a date?'' Nice one, you fucking idiot. 

''Yes, a date. Besides, I owe you a better kiss'' 

''Yeah! Totally. I mean, not only for the kiss but because it would be nice to go out with you'' Wonwoo started rambling, to which Junhui just laughed. ''I know, I know. I'll text you later'' Junhui leaned in for a short kiss, leaving Wonwoo smiling like an idiot before waving goodbye to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of Wonwoo being whipped and kind of scared and Junhui being the sweetest.

Wonwoo was a mess. 

A couple hours before, he had been in his date with Junhui. Now he was back at home, lying on his bed and looking at the ceiling unable to fall asleep. He really tried to sleep, but it was impossible because he couldn't stop thinking about the date and Jun. If he tried hard enough, he could almost hear Junhui's laugh again, and he could almost feel the older's hands on his own ones. But what he already missed the most were Jun's kisses. They were different to the ones he had with girls before, but they were also greater. Junhui kissed him with so much love and tenderness that Wonwoo thought he could melt. He shaked his head in an attempt to focus on sleeping and not on Junhui, but it was harder than he thought. His tiredness won after an hour and a half and he finally fell asleep.

Wonwoo was a still a mess when he woke up. He wasn't sure how he would make it trough the whole school day, but he had to. He was still thinking about Junhui when he was having breakfast, when he was getting dressed and until the very moment he went to take his usual seat at class. A few minutes later, Soonyoung and Jihoon showed up and took their seats aswell. The look on their faces were hard to read. It looked as if they wanted to ask about all the details of his date but at the same time they didn't want Wonwoo to feel uncomfortable, so they chose to stay silent until he brought up the topic. Wonwoo mentally prepared himself for what was about to come, and spoke first. 

''Say something, please. It's weird to see you two being so quiet,'' he pointed his finger at Soonyoung. ''Especially you''.

''How did it go? I heard he's a good kisser, you guys must've had a lot of fu-'' Soonyoung got overly excited, and it took only one of Jihoon's glares for him to shut up. ''What this idiot was wondering is if you had a great time with Junhui, right?'' Soonyoung reacted inmediately and nodded at Jihoon's words. 

''I did, everything was... perfect'' it was not easy for him to express this kind of feelings. He wasn't good at expressing how he felt in general, let alone talk about his big crush on Junhui. Soonyoung and Jihoon looked at each other and then at Wonwoo's flushed red face. 

''I was right, Junnie must be the best kisser in the world. Look at how whipped Wonwoo is'' Normally Jihoon would have made a remark about how dumb Soonyoung was, but this time he only laughed. Wonwoo was about to hit them both, but their teacher arrived and they had to stop talking. Wonwoo managed to get trough the day even if he got distracted more than once by his thoughts about Junhui and his hands and his kisses and how handsome he was. He missed him like crazy since they didn't get to see each other in school because they were both busy. Maybe Soonyoung was right and Wonwoo was really whipped. 

Wonwoo tried to do homework and study once he was back at home. He spent the whole afternoon looking at the books in front of him, thinking that maybe if he looked long enough he would magically remember all the information for his test. Which of course didn't work. Near dinner time, he gave up and went to lay on his bed. He promised himself he'll study tomorrow, but right now he just wanted to lay and be on his phone and do nothing. A text from Junhui suddenly popped out and Wonwoo threw the phone on his face, which kind of hurt but who cared about a scratch when he knew he was meeting with Jun in half an hour? 

He told his parents he had to meet Soonyoung for a class thing (''At 21:45?'' ''You know Soonyoung's weird sometimes'') and left his house with a little too much enthusiasm for someone supposedly meeting for something high school related, but his parents bought it. 

Junhui was already at the park they agreed to meet in when Wonwoo arrived, sitting in a bench. He was looking at his phone so he didn't notice Wonwoo was there until he was standing in front of him. 

''Is that seat taken?'' Junhui looked up and smiled as he saw Wonwoo, then he got up to wrap his arms around him in a tight hug. ''Actually, I was saving it for my boyfriend, but I don't mind if you sit here until he arrives,'' the older said those words near Wonwoo's ear, and then kissed him shortly. He sat again and patted the seat next to him for Wonwoo to sit. 

''How was your day?''

''I'm sorry but I'm your what?'' Wonwoo felt his heart sink as he saw the smile on Junhui's face dissapear. It didn't take Jun long to smile again, but this time it was different. He looked embarrased and fixed his gaze on the floor. ''I guess I shouldn't have called you that, sorry,'' Out of all the times Wonwoo had spoken in the wrong moment, he hated this the most. 

''No, no. It's okay, I just panicked a bit,'' now Junhui was looking at him again, but Wonwoo was the one who couldn't meet his eyes. ''I didn't know you thought we are... well, a couple''. Junhui got closer to him, making it hard for Wonwoo not to look at him. ''Wonwoo, look at me,'' the older gently placed his hand under Wonwoo's chin, and he finally looked at him ''I'm rushing this too much, right?''

Wonwoo hated himself a bit. He didn't think Junhui was going fast, it's just that he was scared. He didn't realize he was until he heard the word ''boyfriend''. Maybe he was not ready for a serious relationship or maybe his insecurities due to his lack of dating experience were messing him up right now. 

''No, you're not. Can I be honest with you?'' Junhui nodded and removed his hand from Wonwoo's chin to intertwine both their fingers while he was listening to him. ''I like you, a lot. I had liked you for quite a while now. You're so incredibly sweet and great to me that you're making it hard for me not to think about you all the time'' Junhui laughed softly at that. ''I feel the same way about you,'' said the older as he leaned in to kiss Wonwoo's cheek. 

''I really enjoyed our date, I wish we could go on many more. And I really want us to be something more serious, but I'm kind of scared'' Wonwoo felt like crying when he saw Junhui looking at him as if he was the most precious person in the world. 

''Is it because you've never dated someone? Because I haven't either. It also scares me, but I kind of forget about it when I realize that I'd be dating you,'' Wonwoo saw Junhui blush for the first time. It was curious to see how a person who is usually so cool and sure of himself looks like with that soft red color on his cheeks. ''How about we give it a try? If it doesn't work out, we can just be friends again''. 

It took a little for Wonwoo to react, and just after he agreed to the proposal he felt Junhui's hand on the back of his neck and a pair of soft lips on his own. He was still a little scared, but he felt so loved and safe in Junhui's arms that he decided not to stress too much about this whole 'serious relationship' thing and just enjoy being with his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i decided to write another chapter because i wasn't very satisfied with the first one but i'm happier with the way this one turned out!! i still suck at writing descriptions and writing in general but i feel like i'm kind of improving? just a little?? oh and i apologize for any mistake
> 
> thank you so much to those who left kudos and comments on the first chapter, it made me so happy ;_; and i hope you enjoy this one too!!
> 
> btw title is from the song 'talk too much' by coin


End file.
